


A Song in the Night

by jxngsxng



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Bottom Kang Yeosang, Brief Smut, Historical, Hypnotism, M/M, Psychological Horror, Siren Choi Jongho, Spooky, Top Choi Jongho, Vampire Kang Yeosang, slight dub con, sorry lol no one will prolly like this but i love pscyhological horror, yeosang thinks hes the true monster buuuut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27315265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxngsxng/pseuds/jxngsxng
Summary: A song that tells promises of love and riches and power.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 13
Kudos: 79





	A Song in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi this is probably not gonna be received well but ohhhh wellll it's Halloween and I wanted to write some spooks lol. It's just a drabble so it's nothing much but if you read the tags and this is your thing then I really hope you enjoy!! 
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/jxngsxng)   
> [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/jxngsxng)

Full moonlight casts a white glow over the seaside town, but all Yeosang sees is red. Red that bleeds out from the edges of his vision, taking over as his thirst increases. While the pureblood would usually be able to contain himself, usually go for days, weeks,  _ months _ without feeding, an unusually enticing scent lures him to the edge of town, to the ocean itself, the vampire pausing when he spots a young man on the rocks and hears a song in the night.

The song tells promises of love and riches and power, nothing out of the ordinary per se, but the actual voice is saccharine sweet, as entrancing as the scent carrying Yeosang closer and closer to the man. Details of the human?  _ fae, _ perhaps? come into view and he finds himself swallowing hard. 

Luscious pink hair tumbles onto broad shoulders, the side profile of the man simply beautiful. He is certainly a sight for sore eyes with a button nose and plush lips just begging to be kissed and bitten, skin flawless and deep as the sea itself. He is a stark contrast to Yeosang whose skin is pale as the sand he’s walking on, silver hair devoid of any actual color. Having been around for thousands of years, Yeosang can attest to beauty and this delightful creature before him is certainly the prettiest he’s ever seen.

Admittedly, it makes his throat drier, fangs sharper, though he’s trying to calm himself down. It would be a shame to simply drain him without warning, without ever knowing his name or sharing a few moments with him. So, he exercises his restraint, just barely fitting his fangs back into his mouth before he approaches the singing beauty.

“Excuse me, sir.” Yeosang interrupts with as friendly of a voice as he, a true monster, can muster. 

The breeze carries his scent towards Yeosang as he turns to face the vampire, looking surprised for a moment before his eyes crinkle and his lips turn upwards.

“Oh, hello there.”

His voice is as delightful as his singing, no surprise there.

“Apologies for interrupting.” Yeosang smiles sheepishly. “But I simply must know your name.”

“My name?” The man giggles quietly before looking out to the ships that are alarmingly close to the shore, almost as if they’ve been dragged towards this spot. But Yeosang doesn’t mind that as he continues with, “Jongho. My name is Choi Jongho.”

“Jongho?” Yeosang repeats, liking the way his name rolls off the tongue. “A resounding bell, hm? Certainly fitting. I swear, your voice could bring me back from the grave.” He jests, assuming the role of a human.

“You think?” Jongho asks with a tilt of his head before he bursts out laughing. “You are certainly amusing, mystery man.”

“Ah, right, my name. Kang Yeosang.” He extends a friendly hand and Jongho doesn’t hesitate to take it.

Jongho’s skin is incredibly soft and warm, the sensation of his flesh sending tingles down Yeosang’s spine. The vampire’s excitement is palpable, his desire to devour Jongho showing itself through a shiver that Jongho interprets as him being cold.

“It is rather chilly out here.” Instead of dropping Yeosang’s hand, the man instead pulls him closer to him, a cheeky grin on his lips. “Perhaps you’d want to join me?” He asks without a hint of shame. 

“I’d be delighted to.” Yeosang doesn’t hesitate to answer, licking his lips when Jongho turns away and begins to pull him towards town.

It’s a short jaunt to the local tavern, Jongho unlocking his room and finally letting go of Yeosang so he can explore the modest room.

Hm. Certainly not an awful place to drain him, but… it is rather public. Then again, he could always— No, no, what is he thinking? He wishes to  _ spend time _ with Jongho, not eat him in an instant. That part can always wait for later.

“I don’t come to town often, but when I do, I call this place home.” Jongho explains, crossing the room before sitting on the bed. 

“A traveler?”

“Actually, no, I just live out in the Ineo Isles.” 

The Ineo Isles… What a strange place to live. As far as Yeosang knows, it is a savage group of islands that claim every ship that sails near it. Why on earth would someone live there?

“Interesting. Exciting, even.” Yeosang chuckles and Jongho smiles, patting the bed next to him.

“Come here~” He singsongs, Yeosang compelled forward by the long haired man.

What he wasn’t expecting was to suddenly be in Jongho’s lap, but he isn’t exactly complaining. Jongho’s blood runs hot through his body, heart beat racing in unadulterated excitement. It’s thrilling to be this close, too close, to the object of his desires and he shudders when Jongho’s hands start to snake up his shirt.

A sweet melody fills Yeosang’s ears as the world starts to brighten up and meld together all at once. He laughs and laughs, clothes soon on the floor, legs shamelessly spread as Jongho’s slicked up fingers pump in and out of him. He blinks and suddenly he’s hanging onto the bed, face down in the sheets as Jongho ruts him from behind. He’s moaning like he’s in heat, unable to help occasional giggles. It just feels  _ so good _ and the song that continues to melt his mind is just as. The song that promises love and riches and power echoes throughout his mind as he’s fucked… 

“Ah!” Yeosang sits up sharply, in a frenzy as whispers of a melody he doesn’t recognize are chased from his mind, the fog lifting as he looks around him. 

Discarded clothes lay scattered across the floor, bottles of various oils strewn along the bedside table. Besides that, Yeosang’s body aches deliciously and.. Jongho lays beside him, peacefully sleeping. Relaxing, he reaches a hand forward and brushes the man’s silky bangs out of his face. 

Wow. What a night. He hardly remembers it, but that isn’t concerning. He’s highly intoxicated by this man’s scent and he didn’t harm him once, didn’t give in to the temptation and feed therefore the lapse in his memories. 

“Mm..” Jongho begins to stir as Yeosang fusses with his pink locks, pretty eyes fluttering open. “Oh, good morning.” He murmurs, stretching before he sits up and leans in to kiss Yeosang. “Did you sleep well?”

While he is obviously not much of a sleeper, he did seem to get some rest, so he nods. “You certainly know how to put one to sleep. It isn’t even morning anymore, it’s closer to evening time.” He teases and Jongho grins proudly, kissing him once more.

“I must say, Kang Yeosang, I am in love with you.” 

Taken aback by his sudden words, Yeosang then stifles a giggle. Oh.. how sweet, how  _ adorable _ of him. To think he loves a monster who only wishes to devour him whole… How naïve. But… what’s the harm in playing along?

“You are charming, indeed. Love is not far off from how I feel about you.” Yeosang purrs, the next sentence exactly what he wishes to hear.

“I must take you home.”

Perfect. A secluded island where no one is around, no one is able to hear Jongho’s pitiful cries for help or see his lifeless body until Yeosang is long gone.

“You must, you must.” He responds happily and Jongho immediately springs up, gathering up their clothes and even helping Yeosang into them before he gets his bags.

They’re off to the docks in a matter of minutes, the sun starting to set as they arrive at a surprisingly small boat. While he feels a touch concerned by that, the overwhelming need to feed is far greater and he immediately boards the boat big enough for two people and their things.

Jongho whistles a tune as he rows the boat, Yeosang smiling gleefully. The moon is now hanging high in the navy sky above them, the deep waters below surprisingly peaceful. He feels in a trance as Jongho’s whistle turns into sweet singing, the whole world spinning as Yeosang laughs and laughs and laughs…

He isn’t laughing. This isn’t funny. Where has the time gone? He is no longer on a boat, but instead sat in a room… shackled by the wrists and ankles to a bed? What happened? Where is…?

“Jongho?” Yeosang asks once, twice before the door swings open, a young man with long, pink hair and a precious face coming in with a tray of human food.

“Ah, my love.” Jongho sits down next to him, Yeosang gawking at him.

“What happened? Where am I? What.. What is the meaning of all this?” He hurries to ask and Jongho looks down at the food.

“Well… you must eat—“

“Not the human food, you dunce! The chains!” Yeosang exasperates and Jongho smiles slowly at him.

“Oh… They’re to keep you safe, silly.” He coos like it should be obvious. “Though, you said… human food?”

Figuring there is no point in hiding any longer, Yeosang bares his fangs at Jongho. “I am no human. I am a vampirical monster! One to be feared, one to be—“

“Delightful!” Jongho exclaims gleefully. “You are immortal.” He puts his hand over his heart. “As am I.”

“Immortal?  _ You? _ Y-You… are…?” 

“I have been looking for you, Yeosang. You are meant to be mine.”

Pausing, Yeosang begins to look around the room. He can’t seem to forget this peculiar smell in his nose… His eyes zero in on a pile of carcasses. Looks, and smells, like it’s many people.  _ Human _ people. But…  _ why _ would Jongho have so many dead humans here? Unless… 

Stomach churning, Yeosang looks Jongho in the eye. “Release me at once. I am no trinket to have.”

“Of course you are not a trinket, my love, you are my everything.” Jongho says with earnest eyes. “I have waited forever to find you. I hate being alone.. and now I will never be alone ever again.” 

Tossing the tray aside, Jongho begins to sing a sweet melody as he crawls up Yeosang, a song that promises love and riches and power. Horrified, Yeosang tries to resist the siren song, tries to overpower him, but… he succumbs without a second thought, giggling happily as his lips meet Jongho.

“Mine forever.” The siren whispers.

“Forever and ever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I really appreciate it and hope you got some spooks on this lovely Halloween hehehe
> 
> If you don't mind, I'd love to know your thoughts in the form of a comment or cc! Thanks so much ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/jxngsxng)   
> [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/jxngsxng)


End file.
